


Necessary Adjustments

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin's possible new internet business, Plot What Plot, Size Kink, should this be considered magic going right or wrong?, things written while avoiding writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are having difficulty adjusting to a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment-meme I didn't start, but I felt bad that no one was doing anything, so here we are. Minor amendments have been made since original posting; please let me know if there is anything I missed.

"Shit," said Merlin after a moment. "Wait a bit, I can't..."

Arthur bit his lip and let his head drop to rest on Merlin's shoulder, panting with the effort of keeping himself still. Merlin tensed around him, squeezing delightfully, and he couldn't stop the slight hitch of his hips that made Merlin gasp and dig his short nails into Arthur's back. "Sorry, I." He kissed Merlin's sweat-damp shoulder and closed his eyes, concentrating on not driving into that delicious tight heat, so tight he wondered if he could even pull out.

It felt like an eternity while shivery drops of sweat crawled down his aching back. Merlin breathed in and out, and his inner walls rippled a few times around Arthur's desperate cock, and at last, relaxed.

"Okay, I think you can," Merlin said, and Arthur began to press forward again, a slow, tortuous slide, millimetre by millimetre while he watched Merlin's lids flutter. A flash of tongue swiped across Merlin's pink lips, and he immediately chased Merlin's tongue with his own, stealing the taste of salt from his upper lip, then following its retreat into Merlin's wet, welcoming mouth. They kissed, and kissed, and it was almost a surprise to both of them when Arthur found his tortuous advance stopped by the simple fact that he was fully seated inside Merlin, and they both groaned. "You're so big."

"How are you?" Arthur asked, stroking Merlin's cheek. In answer, Merlin lifted his head, drew back a little, then snapped his hips up to meet Arthur's, fucking him. Arthur gasped, blinked rapidly, then he caught up immediately and matched his rhythm, fucking back and driving harder, faster, in response to Merlin's panted commands, swatting Merlin's hand away from his own cock to replace it with his own, take over and set their pace. The shivering prelude to Merlin's orgasm was enough to set him off as well, and he screamed his release into Merlin's heaving chest as Merlin spurted hot come against his belly.

After, they lay stunned and exhausted for a long while. Arthur winced when his cock finally softened and slipped out, and Merlin groaned again.

"That was... amazing. But too much," he said, twisting a little so he could throw a leg over Arthur's. Arthur, not feeling up to coherence, grunted and curled into him, tucking his head into Merlin's neck. "I don't think I could take it like this every day."

"It was, yeah," Arthur agreed. He kissed Merlin's collarbone. "Think you can change me back now?" Merlin summoned the spellbook to his hand and fell silent, muttering to himself in concentration. Then he sucked in a quick breath, and Arthur looked up to see his wide, panicked eyes.

"I forgot to check -- there isn't any reversing spell, in Gaius's book. Just the enlarging one," he said. Arthur stared back at him, and then looked down at his massive cock. It wasn't ridiculously large, just much larger than he was used to, but. "I'm sure you will get used to it?"

"Merlin!"


End file.
